During communications (e.g. phone calls, chat sessions, etc.) with another party, one party may describe an event, such as a recent vacation, sporting event or meeting, that he/she has attended. Describing the event verbally or via text, however, often leaves the other party without sufficient details needed to fully understand what is being described, or merely provides the other party with a vague idea of the event.